Saving Humanity
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: What if Caroline found a heartfelt letter of apology and drawing from Klaus. What will she do about it? What will her friends think if she makes a bad choice? Will she do it in time before Klaus leaves town? Will Caroline be able to bring out Klaus' Humanity? Please read and find out. Rated T just for safety.


**Hey guys, thanks for checking out my story. This is a new one I recently wrote. I thought about Damon and Caroline being great friends and would need a situation where he would show that to her and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it. Please review. Also check out my other Vampire Diaries stories and tell me what you think. **_**~Creaturess of the Night~**_

Caroline sighed in exasperation as she saw a velvet box sitting on her bed with a ribbon tied around it. She opened it to see another drawing. It was of her standing next to her father in a field full of horses. She felt tears prick her eyes at how much emotion was in the picture. There was a letter rolled up in the box too. She unrolled it and read what it said.

_My dearest Caroline, I am sorry that you hate me so. I drew this picture so you could always have a piece of him with you. I know that I will not ever get or earn your forgiveness but I would like to express my deepest apologies for everything I have done to you and your friends and all the pain I have inflicted on all of you. I would never have wished to harm you if I had known how much I actually cared for you. I know you do not believe this but I really do love you Caroline. Let me tell you why. I love you for your honesty. I love you because of your strength and courage. I love to look into your blue eyes and see how much emotion is in there. I love to see you stand up to me and to stand up for what you believe in. I love how much you care about those most important to you. I love the way you walk and talk and smile. I love your blonde hair and it's curls. I love the way you look in the sunlight when your skin glows just right and your hair looks like freshly spun gold. There are endless things I love about you and I wish that I could spend eternity with you telling you all of them but I know that you do not want me around you anymore. With my deepest apologies and my eternity of regret I shall be leaving town shortly and will never bother you again. Knowing that I have caused you so much pain and heartbreak will be my eternal punishment. I will love you every waking moment and will regret all of my actions to disprove that. With that being said, farewell Caroline. With love, Klaus._

Caroline read the letter and felt her heat melting. The words seemed so honest and sincere. She remembered her reaction to Elena dating Damon. So she knew the reaction she was going to get for what she was about to do. She grabbed her car keys and ran out the door. She got in her car and drove to the other side of town. She pulled into the front drive before leaving her car on and her door open as she ran inside. She saw that the house was just about empty and there was no one in sight. She looked around as tears filled her eyes.

She started crying as she realized that she was too late. She stood there crying until they turned into sobs. She turned when she heard footsteps expecting to have to attack one of Klaus' hybrids. She looked up when she saw Klaus standing there. He asked "Caroline, what's wrong?" She wiped away some tears and said "I thought you left."

He shook his head and replied "No, I haven't left yet." She said "I read your letter." Klaus looked down and she could not believe how disheartened he looked. He asked "What did you think about it?" Caroline replied "I think that I am absolutely and idiot." Klaus looked at her confused and asked "How are you an idiot?" She replied "When Elena first started having feelings for Damon I was one of the first ones to have a fit but you know what he really honestly loves her. She brings out his humanity and I figured out that it is the same with you and me." Klaus asked "What are you saying?"

Caroline replied "That I was wrong about everything. I guess that I am going to say this whether anyone approves or not. I love you Klaus and I would love to be yours." He asked "Really?" She replied "Really. Forgiveness is the major thing in a relationship and I forgive you and love you." Klaus wrapped her in his arms and said "You have made me the happiest hybrid ever." Caroline looked at him and replied "I'm glad and do not think that you are off the hook on spending the rest of eternity telling me what you love about me."

Klaus said "I will tell you one reason every day until I either run out or until you tell me to stop." Caroline smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he returned it. He smiled as he pulled away. She said "Now onto the hardest part." He asked "What's that?" She replied "Telling everyone else." He looked at her and said "As long as I have you I do not care what anyone else thinks." Caroline looked at the floor and asked "Can we tell your siblings first?" Klaus looked at her and replied "Well they are waiting just inside the woods except for Finn we are supposed to discuss where we are going."

Caroline looked up and said "Let's go." Klaus grabbed her hand and left his mansion with her. They walked into the woods together and Caroline felt nervous. He squeezed her hands and stopped next to his siblings. The all stared at Caroline and she squeezed Klaus' hand back. Klaus said "Siblings Caroline has decided to stay with me for eternity."

Rebekah scoffed "I cannot believe Barbie and you are seriously going to try this." She stormed off and Kol stared after her. He looked at Klaus and said "I have said it once and will say it again falling for in love is a sign of weakness." He left in the same direction that Rebekah did. Caroline saw that Klaus looked hurt. Elijah walked over and hugged him. He said "Congratulations Niklaus. I am happy for you."

He hugged Caroline and replied "Congratulations Caroline I am happy for you too." He said "If you will excuse me I am out of this town. I shall keep in touch." Klaus nodded and Elijah smirked as he said "I hope to receive a wedding invitation from you both very shortly." Klaus smacked him on the shoulder before he pulled him into a hug. Elijah said "Do not fret Niklaus all is forgiven." Klaus replied "Thanks Elijah." Elijah nodded and said "I will see you soon brother." Klaus replied "You will." Elijah smiled before he disappeared but both brothers knew without saying that they loved the other.

Caroline said "I knew that I always liked Elijah." Klaus smiled and replied "I knew he was your favorite." Caroline smiled and said "Was my favorite. You are my favorite now." Klaus smiled and replied "That is good to know. Now let the two lambs walk into the den of wolves." Caroline said "Don't worry I got your back." Klaus smiled as he replied "Thanks love." Caroline looked up at him before pulling out her phone to text her friends to meet her. She sent a mass text _Need to talk meet me at the Boarding House._ They rushed off at vampire speed and arrived at the door.

Caroline said "Wait in the hallway until I tell you to come into the parlor thing okay?" Klaus nodded and they walked little hallway type thing and Klaus stayed out of view. Caroline squeezed his hand one more time before walking confidently into the room. She looked at Elena who was sitting on Damon's lap, Bonnie who was sitting on Jeremy's lap, and Stefan and Matt who were sitting in chairs awkwardly. Caroline said "Okay so Tyler and I broke up earlier today I had to let him free because I did not love him anymore."

They all nodded and she said "I am sorry if this does not interest the guys and is more girl talk but all of you needed to know who was the guy that stole my heart away and swept me of my feet." Elena looked at her and asked "Who is it Stefan?" Caroline looked at her and then at Stefan who was blinking at her. She started laughing and replied "No." He seemed to relax a little as Caroline said "He just a brother type figure to me." Elena asked "Matt?" Caroline replied "No Elena it is not Matt he is like a brother to me also."

Bonnie looked at her and asked "It isn't Damon is it?" Damon looked at her and then at Bonnie before he started laughing. He replied "No Bonnie I think that farthest thing she is thinking of the closest thing she might think of me is a friend…maybe." Caroline smiled and said "A good friend. And no Bonnie it isn't Jeremy either. The guy I love is not in this room." It technically wasn't a lie since Klaus was standing not in the room but off to the side. Elena stood up and asked "Who?" Caroline replied "You might want to sit back down for this." Elena sat down next to Damon and Caroline said "I brought him here to tell you with me." They all looked around until Caroline said "You can come in the room now." Klaus instantly went to her side and that is when the room went into chaos. Two vampires got up with stakes in their hand one witch stood up and two humans stood up and all were planning a move of attack.

Caroline could not believe her eyes when a black flash occurred and then Damon was standing in front of both of them. He said "Everyone stop." Caroline could tell that he was not pleading but ordering. Damon continued "All of you sit down and relax this is stupid of you. All of you have accepted me for who I am after I have turned my humanity switch on why can't you give Klaus a chance." Elena asked outraged "Have you forgotten everything he did to me…to all of us?" Damon replied "No but I understand him. He has spent almost his whole life alone because he was different. It is why he pushes people away because he is afraid to be himself because they might hurt him or betray him but either way he still gets hurt in the end."

Bonnie asked "So it is okay for him to switch his humanity back and forth?" Damon looked at all of them and replied "Rose told me the day before she died that older vampires don't really have a humanity switch. Which I bet Klaus does not have one and he pretends because it is easier to push people away then to let them in. I did that for many years until I found Elena and she saved me. I think that Caroline can be the one to save Klaus and bring him back to his humanity." Everyone looked at him and Caroline felt awe flow through her that Damon would stand up to everyone including the love of his life just to prevent Klaus from getting hurt because he understood their relationship.

Damon turned to face her. He said "I hope you are the one that changes him because I would be glad that you have also changed into an even better person." She hugged him and then he turned back to face the crowd of disapproving eyes. Elena said "I love you Caroline you know that. But give me one good reason to give Klaus a chance." Everyone was shocked when Damon replied "Because Caroline loves him and she would not be able to bear the thought of losing him." He looked at everyone and said "My mother once told me that you give a person as many chances as they need to make it right and she was right and I think that Klaus deserves a chance to show us what he is really like underneath all that pain and suffering."

Caroline saw a smile stretch across Klaus' face and then she looked at Stefan when he stood up. He said "I am with Damon. He rarely ever mentions our mother and when he does I know for a fact that he is doing what is right." Caroline saw all of them sigh but getting up. She knew that even though they were skeptical they were still going to give Klaus a chance. She hugged Damon and said "Thank you Damon." He squeezed her and replied "No problem Caroline." She watched as Klaus held out his hand timidly towards Damon. Damon looked at him before smiling. He shook Klaus' hand as Klaus said "Thank you Damon. By the way I'm…" Damon replied "No problem. Do not worry about it let it be in the past."

Caroline smiled at Klaus as she kissed him on the cheek. She whispered "Welcome to your brand new life." Klaus whispered "Welcome to yours too." Caroline smiled and then Elena looked at Klaus and then at Caroline and nodded. Caroline burst into a huge grin and said "Welcome to the family Klaus." He hugged her and replied "Thank you Caroline for everything." She nodded and said "No problem." He kissed her forehead as he whispered "I love you." She replied "I love you too." He mumbled in her ear "I am glad that you were the one to return my humanity to me." She hugged him close to her telling him everything he needed to know in that moment.


End file.
